


Mood Music

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Georgia sighed, today had been a bad day and right now, she just wanted to listen to lyrics that were beautiful but turned out to be complete gibberish if you looked them up.





	Mood Music

Georgia sighed, today had been a bad day and right now, she just wanted to listen to lyrics that were beautiful but turned out to be complete gibberish if you looked them up. After digging around in one of her drawers, she found her earbuds and plugged them in, before opening her _In Case of Emergency_ playlist. She then clipped her phone to her belt before flopping onto the bed. For a while, she just lay there until the music began to swell and, unable to contain herself, she leapt up and began to dance, waving her arms in the air wildly. She spun around the room, sing-screaming the lyrics before tripping, the floor charging towards her. A strong pair of arms caught her before she could hit the ground and she looked up to find Zen standing there.   
“Um… Hello Dear.” She said awkwardly, collecting her earbuds and pausing the song. She loved acting as much as he did, but she knew her singing voice was terrible.   
“What were you listening to?” He asked, checking her over for injuries.   
“ _The Manifesto_ .” She confessed awkwardly. She knew that their strange singing style weren’t for everyone, but sometimes people could be so opinionated.   
“ _The Manifesto_ … I haven’t heard any of their stuff. Could I listen?” He inquired.   
“Sure.” She replied, sitting down on the bed and offering an earbud. Zen sat beside her and put the earbud in his ear as she started the song at the beginning.

  
For the entirety of the song, the pair just sat there on the bed. Georgia leant into him, nearly dislodging her earbud in the process as he wrapped his arm around her. When the song end, she tugged out her earbud and turned to stare at him.   
“To be honest, it isn’t really my thing.” He said, smiling a small ‘sorry’ at her as he removed her earbud. Georgia returned the smile.   
“Fair enough. Could I maybe listen to some of the stuff you like some time?”


End file.
